


Sun and Moon

by ThunderD



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderD/pseuds/ThunderD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soo-Won is the moon, Yona is the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

Moonlight paints his slender figure almost white, a downright contrast with dark crimson stains on his clothes and tainted silver of his blade. A girl in front of him is frozen in fear, completely devastated after having witnessed a horrible scene not meant for her to see. Her amethyst eyes reflect the light, the girl of sunshine, now dimmed by his own hand, all for the greater cause. Over and over he would wake up to this nightmare. He had let her escape, a small dim spark thrown off from a fire only to die out.

It was a miracle to see that girl among the living. In those brief moments he caught a glimpse of her, he could feel the scorching heat; she was no longer a spark, no longer a glimmer of light, she was the sun itself.

His path is a path of shadows, becoming the king through bloodshed to instill progress through subtle revolution.

Her path is lit by campfires and her own blazing determination, becoming a force that protects the country from within. 

He does not long for her forgiveness, counting every single moment their paths cross. They have the same goal: to illuminate the country they love from the bottom of their hearts. After all, the moon needs the sun to reflect its light so it can shine even more brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Cynicwithatwist for beta-reading!


End file.
